shutloadoffickfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Weston Chandler
Christian Weston Chandler (commonly known as Chris-Chan and CWC) is the main villain of the Fettuc Saga with a penchant for red-blue stripes. Origin story Chris-Chan was a Virgin with Rage looking for a Boyfriend-Free Girl. One day in 2012, VID offered him superpowers for that he could bring him The Fettuc, and promised a Sweetheart for Chris if he completed the mission. Seizing The Fettuc When Chris detected that The King and Alfredo had caught The Fettuc, he rushed to their place and seized it from their hands. But the duo didn't let him get away with this easily, so they engaged him in battle. In the battle in the skies over Canada, he is defeated by the duo's Team Attuck after foolishly healing them with Julay. He is certainly dead after exploding in a crash that left a huge crater in the ground. The ressurection and nuclear holocaust Chris is ressurected after Bill Gates revives him and other villains with The Fettuc's power. Soon after he betrays Bill and shoots him with a Walther P38. After this he kills the other villains and pushes a button in the RROD Tower's control room to initiate a worldwide nuclear holocaust (which for some odd reason spares London). Conveniently (for the heroes) he forgets to shoot Alfredo and The King. From the RROD dimension, Alfredo drops to Hyrule where he gathers the survivors while The King drops to Wałbrzych. CWCville N The Crystal Fettuc After the nuclear apocalypse, Chris takes over his hometown of Ruckersville, Virginia which he spared and renames it CWCville. He decides to toy around with The Fettuc's power before handing it over to VID. Using The Fettuc's power, Chris creates several sonichus to patrol the area (such as Convictchus who attack Alfredo and the crew) and modifies food in his kitchen to guard his room. However, later on his house is stormed by Alfredo, Zelda, Link, Gabe Newell, Hambo and Loadsamoney. They engage in battle, in which Chris is almost defeated. In an act of desperation Chris eats The Fettuc and unexpected to him, he turns into another form - The One-Winged Chris-Chan. However after killing Loadsamoney, he gets defeated once and for all by Loadsamoney's pickle. With the defeat of CWC, The Fettuc is destroyed and all the damage and deaths (except Loadsamoney) are undone. Appearance and powers Before being given The Fettuc, Chris was severely overweight and physically inept. The Fettuc's powers made him much thinner and stronger. He also got flying powers and the ability to make Curse-ye-ha-me-ha's actually work. When he ate The Fettuc, it transformed him into the aforementioned One-Winged Chris-Chan, who was much bigger but wasn't noticeably more powerful Behind the scenes If you're in a remote corner of the Internet like this, you probably already know who Christian Weston Chandler is. If you don't, look for yourself but I don't recommend you to. You have been warned. Christian Weston Chandler in Earth-5H17 is divergent from real life in that he's never become a Tomgirl, continuing with his striped shirt image into the 2010s. Appearances *''Shutload of Fick V: Raiders of The Lost Fettuc'' *''Shutload of Fick VII: The Last Poopade'' *''Shutload of Fick 8: CWCville N The Crystal Fettuc'' *''Fettucine Conquest'' (non-canon) Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Americans